


Just Needed Some Groceries

by hotdammneron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i'm not sure who poe's ex is, maybe hux or kylo or something, thats the mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey just needed some groceries. Some random cute guy makes that trip to the store a lot longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Needed Some Groceries

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, don’t get lost without me.”  
“I’ll try not to feel too lonely and abandoned without you, Rey.”

 

She runs off to the other side of the store, and Finn turns into one of many frozen foods aisles, inspecting bags of corn and carrots. He pulls assorted items from the fridges and tosses them into the cart in front of him, checking back at the grocery list in Rey’s loopy handwriting frequently. He moves from aisle to aisle, grabbing familiar items from the shelves and placing them into the cart. Right as he prepares to head to the front of the store and check out, Rey still not back from the bathroom, he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns quickly. Behind him stands a really honestly gorgeous guy, about his same height, smiling sheepishly at him.

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”  
“Uh, sure, what?”  
“Don’t laugh, but I was brutally dumped last week. I’ve been crying into ice cream with rom-com marathons for days. Anyway, the guy’s right over there with some new dude, and this is gonna sound weird but could I hold your hand for a while so if he sees me here he’s jealous of my new cute boyfriend? I’m really sorry if this is weird.”  
“I guess? I’m Finn, by the way.”  
“I’m Poe, good to meet you Finn. Thanks for this.”  
“No problem.”

With this, Finn releases one of his hands from the cart and laces his fingers with the near-strangers, finding his hands remarkably soft. They continue aimlessly through the store for a few more minutes, Poe stopping the cart occasionally to grab some groceries of his own. The two of them try to make conversation to fill the vaguely awkward silence. Poe ducks (along with the cart and Finn) behind frequent displays and aisle end-caps to avoid the gaze of his apparent ex. Their hands stay intertwined the entire time. Finn tries not to consider what kind of trouble Rey managed to get himself into, and also tries not to think too hard about the trouble he got himself into. 

 

A few minutes later, Rey chases Finn down in the bulk foods aisle. As he scoops some unidentified grain into a bag, she skips over to his side and looks questioningly at the stranger next to her roommate.

“I leave you for ten minutes and you’re holding hands with strangers?”  
“Why were you in the bathroom for ten minutes?”  
“I got lost. Who’s this?”  
“Poe, this is my roommate, Rey. Rey, this is Poe.”  
“Good to meet you, Poe.”  
“I kinda needed to escape my weird ex boyfriend, so I’ve been hanging out with Finn in case my ex sees me so he thinks that I have a cute new boyfriend and that I’m doing well in my life. Great to meet you too, Rey.”  
“Hey Finn, we’ve gotta talk. Excuse us.” Rey says to Finn, then smiling at Poe before pulling Finn to the other side of the aisle.

“Finn, you may have found the perfect man.”  
“What?”  
“This dude is gorgeous, and he’s holding your hand in the grocery store, and he seems like enough of a loser to be right for you.”  
“And your point is?”  
“You need to find love, Finn. You’re a great guy, but you’re 23 and you’ve never been in a steady relationship.”  
“Is the bulk aisle really the right place to debate my relationship status?”  
“Go to Poe. Get to know him better, get his number.”

After this, Rey pulls away from their hushed conversation and walks back through the rows of containers to where Poe still leans against the cart. Whispering a polite “Excuse me.”, she walks past him and lifts herself into the main body of the cart, curling up amongst the abundance of frozen foods and falling asleep promptly. Finn returns moments later, not questioning his roommate in the cart and pushing it towards the front of the store, Poe at his side. When the cashier starts to question the young woman asleep between the food items, Poe glares and whispers “shh” to the cashier, who stops talking and continues scanning whatever things he can reach around Rey.

“Do you need a ride? We live just a few blocks away.”  
“Nah, it’s alright, but thanks.”  
“Poe, can I get your number?”  
“Absolutely, I’ve been waiting for you to ask that for like, an hour.”  
“I just met you like, half an hour ago.”  
“Don’t question it.” Poe winks at Finn, reaching for his phone and handing it to the other man to input his phone number as Finn does the same.  
“Thanks for that, I don’t know how I would’ve put up with that guy otherwise.”  
“Yeah, no problem! I’ll see you around?”  
“Definitely.”

Poe waves as he walks out of the parking garage, carrying his few bags on one arm, and Finn returns to Rey’s old car. He nudges her awake from where she still lays in the cart, and she clambers out and helps him with the bags before getting into the driver’s seat. As Finn fastens his seatbelt, she turns to him with a stern look on her face.

“Did you get his phone number?”  
“Yeah, totally!”  
“I’ve never been more proud of my little bro until now, Finn, you got his number!”  
“I’m older than you, and we aren’t even related, Rey.”  
“Respect your elders.”

She nudges him in the shoulder before flipping on her turn signal and pulling out of the parking lot. When they return to the apartment, Finn sees an unread text on his phone, showing that Poe apparently couldn’t wait to talk to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and... not very good but i wanted to post it okay bye  
> tumblr: hotdammneron


End file.
